plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 16
For the level before the 6.7.1 update, see Ancient Egypt - Day 16 (pre-6.7). |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 15 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 17 }} Difficulty There are some dangerous zombies on this level that might really be a problem to the player. Explorer Zombies might turn your plants into ashes, Camel Zombies might eat your defenses if not taken care of quickly, and the Tomb Raiser Zombie can overwhelm you with graves he spawns. There are also three flags in this level, which can mean a lot of zombies. There is no ambush attacks, though. The Grave Buster can help in this level, as he can clear the graves created by the Tomb Raiser for no sun. If the player does not want to use it, then he/she can take the Cabbage-pult, as it can lob its cabbages over the gravestones. Bonk Choy can help take out Buckethead Zombies and the Coneheads, due to his quick attacks. Bloomerang is recommended to take out the Camel Zombies, because he can hit up to three targets at once. The Potato Mine can also help take out some strong zombies at the start. Overall, this level should not be hard, due to many strategies and ways it can be completed by, even though it might cause problems to new or inexperienced players. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 2 1 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie9 = 3 |zombie10 = |note10 = Second flag |zombie11 = |note11 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie12 = 1 5 3 |note12 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 5 |note14 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie15 = |note15 = Final wave }} Strategies Strategy 1: Power to the Mints! :Created by Required plants: * * * * , use it on the * Procedure: *Start by planting five Sun-shrooms in the first column. They are your main and only sun producer in the level. *When the first zombies come, start freezing them and plant Lightning Reeds in the second, third, and fourth columns. *If there are way to many zombies than you can handle, use the Fila-mint. It will electrocute all zombies on screen and give all of the Lightning Reeds on the lawn a huge attack boost. *Remember that the Fila-mint has a very slow recharge. Use it only on huge waves or, as said before, situations where you cannot handle the zombies anymore. Gallery Screenshot 2018-05-05-17-49-07-484.jpeg|By SOAE16.PNG|By Trivia *This is the first level in Ancient Egypt with three flags. The second one is Ancient Egypt - Day 23. *This level was originally a Mummy Memory level, before that Brain Buster was removed from the game in the 6.7.1 update. How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 16's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags